It has been a long time for the manufacturers of aluminum cans as well as many inventors trying to find out the best way to utilize empty cans. Some people cut them in pieces to form a lamp, or to form an art work. Many junk yards also collect empty cans and send to the factory for recycling. However, all such works are only part: of the function that an empty can may have, and there are many other functions which can be realized.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention which is one of the other functions that is practical and economical.